Changes in the brother system
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Incest intended so don't read if you don't like! RyomaXRyoga
1. Chapter 1

**Translation: Coming at you live!**

**Sorry for not creating anything up till now, but at school Oh My Gosh! Such frantic days at school that I'm not able to keep up with it. I mean, first I'm kicked out of guitar class for not knowing how to play, then a friend of mine(Knew from school) died over the week so we held a memorial for him T^T And now I'm stuck doing two projects, originally three but I finished two of them but I still have to do a bit more…Without further ado…**

**Pairing~ RyomaX Ryoga**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-ai & Incest! Turn back now if you disgrace these two things. May have a spoiler.**

**No summary this time, find out for yourselves what is going on!**

* * *

_If we could change ourselves_

_to be_

_something we're not,_

_what right_

_do we have_

_to step on those_

_who don't have to change?_

Ryoma's POV~

It feels like just yesterday when I first met up with _him._ Not a day goes by that I don't stop to think about him. My mind is set but I feel my heart leaving my body. Like without him around, my heart will die as will my body. As if my world never really existed unless _he _was there. To think a day would ever come that I am able to finally see him again. After two years, the day I last saw him was the day he told me to "Find your grand dream!". I have to wonder if it really is possible without him.

It was now winter and Christmas was drawing in fast. Ryoga had sent my father a letter, stating that he would be joining us for the new years. That was three days ago. For this winter, my father planned a trip just for the five of us. And for once no sport-like activities for us to participate in. Unless someone who I know happened to be going too. Reluctantly, I agreed to it and had to endure my father's smothering hugs.

I felt uneasy telling Momo-senpai about my trip and decided to keep it a secret for when I came back. The trip was in a week, or until my brother came then we would be able to go. My father was excited but was really getting in over his head about it and kept packing the weirdest stuff. I sighed and scratched Karupin behind the ear and smiled a little as he meowed at the glorious scratch service he was getting. I heard a knock on the front door. Knowing my father to be too involved into his packing to realize that anyone was at the door and my mother and cousin were out shopping for groceries, I got up and rushed to get the door.

"Yo, Chibisuke!" I could feel my heart skip a beat as I saw the same smile he had back then.

Not knowing what to do, I shut the door without realizing it. Thinking to myself for a bit I re-gathered my mind while my brother stood outside in the freezing cold.

"Oi! How rude chibiuske, to do this to your own brother" My face flushed red and I opened the door as quickly as I had opened it.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Still blushing, I ran upstairs to pack my things. My brother followed.

"Eh…you have too much of a normal room, where's all the chicks?" I grunted while my brother put his things down on the floor.

"Unlike you, some of us have a serious mind to get where we want to be" Being so scientific, I ignored most of what he said.

"You haven't changed much at all!" He pulled me into a headlock and rubbed my head real fast.

"Let go!"

"Not until you say I'm the best brother you've ever had"

"You're my only brother you idiot, now let go!" I tried to pry my head free of Ryoga's grasp and succeeded.

"You're not cute at all. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

"Shut up and get out! I don't have a brother!" I shut my mouth real quick after noticing what I had just shouted out. I could feel the tears coming and covered my mouth with my hand.

Without feeling them, the tears fell. Running down my cheek and onto the soft, carpet floor, they ran for as long as the silence kept up. I backed away from my bag and into the wall next to the door, still in shock. I was surprised to see that Ryoga had not left after me saying that. I began to cry even more since he had now seen me like this. Distraught, stressed and relieved. Ryoga looked at me with sympathy and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"You really don't mean that do you?" He asked jokingly.

"I-I didn't mean it…you're always staying in America without visiting us and now here you are, out of the blue"

"So what, you saying you're in love with me?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Why…would you say that? Of course I…I…don't…I hate you" I wiped my tears away and shoved my brother's head away.

I packed a few more things and closed my bag up quickly, ignoring my brother's glare. I lifted the bag off my bed and headed for the door but Ryoga grabbed my arm and refused to let me go. I felt as though my head would explode with everything that had been going on already. I pulled my arm back but he kept me from escaping and shoved himself on top of me.

My face grew red but even though I wanted him on top of me, I also had my dignity as a man. I tried to push him off but his reassuring voice was too much for me to handle. His words were so full of kindness, that I couldn't bear to shove him off now that he was offering.

"If you had a crush on me, you could have just said so"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Aw, don't be like that, dad's busy and now we are" My head began to go blank and I wasn't thinking straight.

I could feel his breath against my neck while his hands travelled to my pants.

"Ah! No…that…"

"'That' what?" He began to rub his groin against my own.

"We're brothers…we…can't do this"

"Says who? We're in our house, what more do you want?" He kissed along my neck while still saying sweet things to me in English.

I began to panic in my mind while Ryoga began to pull off my pants. His mouth never once left my neck. I could feel my body heating up and my senses were beginning to dissolve. He closed his eyes and shut my mouth up with his own mouth, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I held onto his shirt while Ryoga stripped me of my clothing. Karupin had left already and was probably out near the tennis court. I began to breathe in and out heavily.

"Sorry, but the fun stops now, we'll pick this up later at the springs"

"N-no…you guys can go on without me. I'm…going to stay here this Christmas"

"Hey just because I came on to you doesn't mean you can back out now"

"This is all your fault!"

"Are we going to start the brotherly quarrel now?"

"Stop joking around, please!" I started straightening my clothes up and picked up my bag again, walking right by him.

I cleared my mind of my brother and headed for the stairs when something furry came into my view. I found it a bit too late, and tripped over it. My mind went blank again and the only thing I felt was the hard, cold floor that had met the side of my face. I felt like closing my eyes and just sleeping for a long time like what some animals do during the winter.

"Such a klutz aren't you chibiuske?" I could feel my body being lifted with ease and hoisted on to Ryoga's shoulder.

I could see my bag sitting at the crime scene. Cause of the crime…Ryoga. I closed my eyes, regretting ever walking out on my only brother. Too tuckered out to cry anymore, I gave my eyes a break and let the tearing thing pass.

"You're such a bother to dad, I can see why he suggested the springs. You're such a stubborn guy" I could faintly hear what he was telling me but somehow I got the feeling he was telling me of how much of a stubborn guy I was.

To be carried by my brother was a new dream since my dream of beating my father at tennis. But just not the position of being carried.

_Change me brother…_

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up and ready soon. !!! Review and say what you think!!!


	2. Hot springs, here we come!

****

**I am loving this new word processor I downloaded! Anyways, I know it's been a long time, right? I finished reading this story of mine last night and wondered...why didn't I ever finish this? So I have created a new story tale but will stay the same at the same time! I've also taken the liberty of researching a few things beforehand to make it a bit knowledgable. I am now happy to release the beginning of the changes in the brother system!**

**Warning: Contains humour, love, hate and a bit of violence, very little though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT LOL Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Ryoga's POV~

The day had finally come around and dad was yelling at Ryoma and I to get our stuff ready for the big trip. I was amazed our dad could plan a big trip to Hokkaido at the Shiretoko National park where it was said to hold a large and hot waterfall. To me, it's just a regular party but with my family instead of my friends. Chibiuske still hasn't said a word to me since the 'accident' of him tripping over and me catching him and carrying him. He thinks of me as a big joke. Man, how do I get by his defenses this time?

Normal POV~

Ryoga had put the last of his T-shirts in his gym bag before heading down stairs. He spotted Ryoma petting their cat, Karupin, gently on his back. The cat looked ready to fall asleep until it was shaken rudely in Ryoma's arms. Ryoga was leaning over his younger brother's shoulders and was the cause of Karupin's surprised cries as Ryoma tried to reassure him. The older brother, carefree of problems, cried with laughter. Ryoma put Karupin on the floor and picked his bag up as well as his favourite hat and plopped the cap on his head.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head, still smiling while his younger brother left through the house door.

Their mother, who was at the moment, reading a magazine that had Ryoma's picture on the cover of it. Ryoga sighed to himself as he carried his bag to the back of the car, sitting next to his younger brother. Ryoma was scowling while looking out the window. Their cousin had been the one to come up with this idea but for some strange reason had something come up and had to stay behind. She also stated that someone needed to stay behind to watch Karupin. Ryoga knew she was making all that up but bothered not to say anything about it.

"Ryoma, why do you have that sour face on, play something with your brother." Ryoma scowled at his father and muttered something under his breath.

"So not cute!" Ryoga exclaimed as he pulled out a mini wrestling game. He shoved the miniature game in his brother's face without hesitation. Ryoma pushed it back toward his brother and wound up pushing the game back too far toward the open window. The game flew out of the window and past the back end of the car, landing on the side of the street, breaking into a million pieces. Ryoga watched as the car drove farther away from the broken game.

"Great, now nobody can play. Such an idiot. _That's why you're so cute! _Right, Chibiuske?" Ryoma looked away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

The car ride was a bit log but they arrived in Hokkaido in a few hours afterward looked for the park entrance that would lead the family to the beautiful waterfall that had to be reached by hiking. The mother promised the three of them that she would be along shortly and attended to another matter of renting some rooms. Their father had been acting suspiciously and had his nose in a girl's magazine all the time while they were walking toward the entrance of the park. Ryoma was occupied with other things as to how much money he had on him for a ponta drink. Ryoga brushed the hair out of his view and and recognized a small group of teen boys who seemed oddly familiar as people from his brother's school, Seigaku. He gave a low growl as he noticed that Tezuka had actually agreed to the others of going on a trip to the springs.

Ryoga's POV~

I so didn't enjoy seeing these guys here at the same springs as my brother and I and got the sudden urge to pull one of my many stunts. I was devoted to being a reckless kid all the way to my teenage years. I pulled out a slingshot from my back pocket and picked a small rock from the ground, letting my bag fall to the ground. I smirked and shot the small rock-like pebble at the other guy that had his glasses on with no smile on his face. He was the worst kind of serious type I had ever seen in my life.

The small rock made contact with his ugly head and I turned around swiftly to avoid the man's eyes and diverted my eyes to my young brother who appeared to be having some problems with the drink machine. I smiled to myself, feeling mighty proud to have such a hopeless brother and went out of my way to help him. Before I could get another step toward my brother, some kid walked right by me without having the nerve to say 'sorry'!

Normal POV~

Ryoga placed his hands in his pockets and watched the scene before him take place. The kid sort of looked like a girl but dressed like a boy and word a green headband around his head. Ryoga chuckled to himself wondering why he was worried of the kid being so much in a rush. He casually glided toward his brother and the girly kid and kicked the machine with a strong force. The drink that Ryoma had paid for came out from the bottom and caused the other young boy to stare up at Ryoga in awe.

"Dad's wandered off somewhere, so you're stuck with me for the day until mom gets back." Ryoma didn't bother to look up at all and opened his drink.

"Ryoma-kun, is he your friend, desu?" Ryoga shifted slightly and smiled at him.

"No. He's a stalker who likes little boys. You should get that monster, Akutsu, here. Lord knows what this man might do to us if we're not careful." Ryoma turned and walked away toward the entrance of the park with the other boy in tow.

"What? Hey!" As Ryoga began to turn to start walking he had both his hands behind his back, held against his will by a much stronger man. Ryoma looked up in shock, staring at the elder teen who was more of a fighter then a tennis player.

"Somebody here called me a monster. Who was it?" The man looked from Ryoga to the two boys.

"Ryoma-kun did but it was because of that man you're holding." Ryoma liked where this was going and sat back to watch the interesting scene while he drank.

"Hey, I'm an experienced tennis player. Break my arms and I'll sue you. Ryoma, a little help here?" Ryoma looked away while Akutsu held on.

"Spoiled brat. Forgot to tell you your little friends from Seigaku are around here. What are you going to do about it, Chibiuske?" Ryoma began choking on his drink and looked up at his brother in anger.

"Stop calling me that! You're not my brother!" Ryoga, Akutsu and Dan looked up in surprise.

"He is your brother, desu?" Ryoma threw his drink in the trash can.

"He has that delusion." Without another word said, Ryoma walked off toward the entrance while Akutsu let Ryoga go but with a rough push to the ground while Dan ran to catch up to Ryoma.

'He is so going to owe me tonight!' Thought the young man as he pushed himself off the ground and fought with his bag strap.

Ryoga watched as the monster-like teen and the girl-like boy walked with his young brother to the entrance and began the long hiking trail. He made a sour face as he realized who else was headed in their direction. Atobe Keigo and his hunch back. He knew them by remembering what his brother told him about the different opponents he had faced in the past.

"Ryoga-kun. Be a darling and carry these for me, please?" His mother handed the bags to Ryoga and began walking toward the entrance. Ryoga followed.

**

* * *

**

A/n: I know, quite short, trust me I got my work cut out for me here! Doing quite a bit of stories at once ^_^'


End file.
